Episodes of Power Rangers X-Energy
X1: Awaken The Soul, Part 1: When the X-Human cold war turns hot, Adrian Chou finally commissions his defending force: The Power Rangers X-Energy. At the same time, a new girl appears at the school... X2: Awaken The Soul, Part 2: 'After seeing the meditation, and unleashed X-Energy, Amarie is in shock. Meanwhile, Psychos and the Family Of X begin to play with the Magnum Stone. 'X3: Niko's Dreams: 'When Psychos' newest monster conjures up bad memories for Niko, Kezia does everything to help her him in this time. 'X4: Teacher Vs Teacher: 'Brian and Amos argue over how to teach the students as the midterms approach. In the meanwhile, Psychos, Paxton, Derrick, and Amathyst deal with a literal ticking time bomb. 'X5: Enter Slash: A strange, massive man arrives in the midst of the X-Human war. But is he friend, or foe? X6: HAX Attack: ' After the recent battles between Adrian's Rangers and Psychos' forces, the Humans Against X-Integration decides to take matters into their own hands; by kidnapping Harold Avery... 'X7: Knight In Shining Armor: The aftermath of the HAX attack has rendered Amarie scared. When they find about a sect of X-Humans under attack by HAX, it overwhelms her. Will she leave the team? X8: The Phases Of Phantasma: 'Phantasma begins to tear apart again by the power of the Star Pocket. The only person who can save her, is Dr. Aaron Jacobs. 'X9: Feathers Quest, Part 1: 'Slash's most powerful revival, Venoma, poisons Adrian and a majority of the X-Humans. At the same time, The Family Of X destroys the Rangers, leaving them to journey to Japan and retrieve the Feathers Of Healing. Will they be able to find them before it's too late? 'X10: Feathers Quest, Part 2: The Rangers face the trails of the Feathers Of Healing, but succumb to Venoma's attacks. Brian almost gets them, Venoma and Slash arrive and fight him. Can he save the X-Humans from destruction? X11: Blue Streak, Blue Thief?: Someone has been stealing from the Grocery Store.And Amos is caught red-handed. Why is he doing this? X12: The Island ': Amos, Kezia, and Amarie take the students to the island of Utopia. Meanwhile, HAX's superweapon reawakens: Tyler Steele... 'X13: Enter Gold : 'After breaking through to Tyler Steele, the Rangers are helped by him to escape Utopia. But X-Humans still remain on the island. Emilia and Adrian have to convince him to do something he swore he would never do: Go back and save them, as the Gold X Ranger... 'X14: Unfriendly Rivalry: 'Unsatisfied with each other and unable to work together, Brian and Tyler are forced to resolve their issues before Slash and his monster finish them off 'X15: Turn The Beat Around! : A new superstar Pop Star arrives for tour in Rosebud. But Psychos' newest monster is attacking by way of undetectible sound frequencies, and plans to ambush the Concert. Only Niko and Amos can hear them though. Will the two of them be able to stop Psychos? X16: Dangerous Women : After Masquerade and her monster kidnap all of the men and boys in Rosebud, its up to Kezia, Amarie, Emilia and Phoebe to save the day. 'X17: Magnum Meltdown : '''Royle Industries and HAX have teamed up to take down the dangerous X-Human Race! At the same time, one of Razorback's monsters torments Tyler. Meanwhile, Psychos and the rest of his crew go to find the Energy Shard. 'X18: X-Energy In X-Cess : '''After getting exposed to the full power of the Magnum Stone, the rangers become monsters in their own right and are unable to control it. Kezia is especially bothered. Meanwhile, HAX and Royle Industries finish their ultimate weapon, and Masquerade plots something on her daughter. Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers X-Energy